At present, with the rapid development of the new energy industry, batteries are more extensively used than ever before, for example, in electric vehicles. Power battery system supplies electric energy to the electric vehicles, such that the electric vehicles can travel.
Generally, a battery may generate a certain amount of heat no matter whether the battery is in a charging state or in a discharging state. When the heat amount is huge, the temperature of the battery will exceed a normal temperature range, resulting in that the performance of the battery is degraded and the cycling service life of the battery is shortened. Hence, the power battery system needs to be cooled such that the battery works in an optimal state.
The cooling system for a battery pack in the relate art mostly cool the batteries by means of air cooling or water cooling. When air cooling is adopted for cooling the battery, the battery is typically cooled by means of natural air. Since the flowability of the natural air in the environment where the battery is located is poor, the cooling effect is not ideal.